Have You Forgotten?
by cazlove
Summary: What would happen if Bella had left when Charlie threatened to send her to Jacksonville? Would she ever meet the Cullens again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I felt soo bad for Bella while I wrote this. Poor girl, suffering from a broken heart.**

**I acted on an impulse to write this, rereading New Moon and wondering, what would happen if Bella really did move to Jacksonville when Charlie recommended it? Well, here's what I thought would happen. **

**Read and review, please. It means a lot when I know people actually read what I write. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

"Bella, I'm sending you back to your mother in Florida. I'm done with you moping around, and maybe if you leave Forks, that boy will be out of your mind."

I sat on my bed, knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. Charlie's words kept replaying in my head, and I could feel tears begin to pool in my eyes. In front of me was a ticket to Jacksonville, Florida. The tears were falling down my face, but Charlie had already made up his mind. I thought, with every fiber of my being, that if I stayed in Forks, _he _would still exist; _he_ wouldn't fade from my memories.

And there was Charlie, making me leave, where all proof of him would be gone. The hole in my chest threatened to open up again, and I squeezed my knees tighter. This was so unfair. If I left Forks, it he would disappear, just like he wanted.

_It will be as if I'd never existed… _The words hit me harder this time, and my entire body shook with sobs.

Once I felt I could stand up without crumpling to the floor, I got up and grabbed the suitcase that I hadn't planned to use for a long while. I shoved all of the clothes I owned into it, not really caring that it was a disordered mess.

After a while, Charlie came up to see how I was. "Hey, Bells," he said, knocking on the door before coming in.

"Hi." I didn't look up as I tried to push some shirts to the bottom of the suitcase.

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

"I'm really sorry that it's last minute, honey. I figured the sooner you left, the better."

I noticed with almost no concern that I hadn't checked when my flight was. "When do I leave?" I asked, monotone.

"The plane leaves tomorrow at nine."

I silently pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the suitcase for tomorrow.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything else, Charlie murmured a "good night" and left me alone.

I forced myself to think differently. I didn't really care, I told myself. He didn't love me. Maybe it would be a good idea to go to Renée. I could start over, forgetting everything that had happened in the past year and a half.

But I knew, from some section of my mind, that it would hurt more if I forgot.

When it was an acceptable time for sleep, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling until sleep took over.

My feet betrayed me as I walked down the stairs. As I fell, I half-expected rock hard hands to grab me, to prevent me from falling. When I hit the floor, the only pain I felt was my heart breaking again.

The suitcase that had been trailing behind me had somehow managed to balance itself on a stair, and I grabbed at the handle. Charlie was already ready and sitting on the couch, watching TV. I wondered vaguely if I had forgotten anything. Oh well. I could always ask him to send me something.

Then it hit me with crippling realization. I was leaving. Leaving Forks. Leaving everything that had happened. I almost fell to the floor, but the handle on my suitcase propped me up.

"I'm ready, Dad," I said with a shaky voice. As if he didn't notice that I was here, what with me falling and everything.

I was quiet the entire drive to the airport, lost in thought. A few times, Charlie tried to start a conversation, but he soon got tired of my one syllable answers.

"Renée's going to be there for you when the plane lands," he explained. Then his tone turned deeper, more personal. "Bella, promise me you won't do anything stupid while you're in Florida. Make new friends, have fun."

What he said hit me hard. That was exactly what _he_ had said, not to do anything stupid. I bit my lip and nodded slightly. I didn't even notice that we were already at the airport until Charlie opened his car door.

We walked through the airport, and it brought up a new wave of pain. I gasped for air as I saw what terminal my plane was: Terminal Four. How ironic.

Charlie asked if I was okay, and I nodded slightly. A woman over the intercom said something, but I wasn't paying attention. He ushered me towards the terminal.

"I love you, Bella. Be careful, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine." He hugged me.

"Bye, Dad. Love you too."

I got onto the plane, holding back tears.

**A/N 2: The whole 'Terminal Four' thing is from when, in Twilight, Bella was going to Phoenix when James was gonna kill her. So… yeah. That's why she was like, hyperventilating. Poor Bella.**

**Press the little 'Go' button below and review! **


	2. AN NOT UPDATE

Author's Note.

So I'm sorry that this isn't an update, haha.

I realized as soon as I posted the first chapter, that I'm not going to be home for the next three weeks.

Smart, right?

Sorry! But I'll write while I'm away to make the few of you who actually read the crap I write happy, so I'll probably have a couple chapters when I get back.

Sorry again, I know that was stupid of me. Haha.

Lamee.

But seriously. Those of you who read but don't review, pleasepleaseplease review. It makes me happy.

I'm gone from July 15th to August 4th.

Without a computer.

Ew.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote like, 3 chapters while I've been gone. :**

**So you don't have to worry about the short chapters, except until later.**

**But, you'll get over it.**

**And with the story, I'm actually disappointed how fast everything's happened.**

**It was supposed to happen slower.**

**But that's not my fault.**

**Blame Bella. **

**Or Edward.**

**Or both.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse, (which is amazing!) I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Renee had been so happy to see me, I actually smiled. Not the kind of smile that I'd give to a stranger while passing them on the streets, but a smile that almost touch my eyes.

But it didn't.

I was sitting on the living room couch when Renee's voice rang out.

"Bella! We need to go shopping for you!"

I looked up from the book I was pretending to read. "Why?"

"Because you need to get out of the house, sweetie," she replied. Her tone of voice implied that it was the simplest thing in the world. "C'mon."

"Oh." I didn't give much protest; I didn't care anymore.

"Let's go!" Renee grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch.

"Where's Phil?" I asked when we had reached the garage. I vaguely remembered that Renee hadn't said goodbye to let him know we were leaving.

"He's at work, Bella. Didn't you hear him leave this morning?" A smile played across Renee's lips, and I assumed that something had happened when Phil left for work earlier.

"Oh… yeah."

We got into the car, and when Renee had sped down the freeway, I was hit with a wave of nausea. I had thought of _him._ Him and his habits of driving so fast. I glanced at the speedometer, which read 80 mph. Too slow.

The hole in my chest started to crack at the edges, so I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Honey? Are you alright? Bella?!" Her frantic voice snapped me out of my trance. I noticed that she had pulled over, and her eyes reflected terror.

"Huh? I'm… fine, Mom."

"You were whimpering and freaking out. People who are fine don't whimper, Bella." But her eyes softened a little.

I was whimpering? I let my legs slide back down and rolled the window down for fresh air. "I'm okay, really. Let's keep going."

"Alright," Renee said, and the car started moving again.

As we passed by the others cars in a blur, I found myself staring at any car that even remotely looked like a silver Volvo, or a red convertible, or even a Jeep. When I caught myself, I had initially been surprised. I had been trying so hard to block that entire family from my mind.

And now I was here, looking at every car we passed, in Jacksonville, the sunniest place ever. For a family of vampires who sparkled like thousands of diamonds the second their skin hit sunlight.

I mentally scolded myself, closed my eyes, and tried to let the wind from the open window distract me.

When I opened my eyes, we were at a mall. I let out a sigh, not really wanting to do any walking. Renee must have heard it, because she looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay? We can go back, if you want…"

I shook my head. Not if we were already here.

She pursed her lips into a hard line. The facial expression sent a jolt of pain throughout my body, for it looked so close to one that I missed and loved. Or did I loathe it?

"Wait," I said as she was getting out of the car. "I _do_ want to go home."

She didn't have to be told twice. Within seconds, I could feel the car turn around and head towards the freeway.

"Sorry, Mom," I whispered, closing my eyes again and leaning my head again the window.

"It's okay, sweetie," she assured me. "But if you need to talk, I'm here."

I knew talking would be the last thing I could do, but I nodded.

We were silent the rest of the car ride home, and once Renee's car pulled into the garage, I felt even worse. We had spent the last half an hour driving nowhere.

I nodded to her, and trudged to my room. But before I had gotten there, I heard the front door open and close.

Phil's voice rang out, as did Renee's. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but the sudden hushed voices grabbed my attention. I edged towards the kitchen to hear them.

"…-rried about her, Phil. She was just sobbing the whole time."

"She's suffering, Renee. No one really knows what to do. Just give her time, sweetie."

"But she has had time! Months, even! There's been no improvement! She's just a… lifeless shell."

The words stung me. Had I really been a "lifeless shell"? Probably, I answered myself. Life's not worth living without _him._

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

There was a pause before Renee spoke again. "I… I don't know. I just want my daughter back."

Those words were enough to bring on a new wave of tears. Sobs racked my body, and it took all of my strength to drag myself to my room before Renee or Phil caught me listening to their conversation.

I managed to pick myself up and onto my bed. What _could_ I do? Wish for the love of my life to come back?

I knew that was the answer. Make _him_ come back, and everything would be fine again. Renee would have her daughter back, and I would have my love back.

How could he do this to me? I thought, sniffling. We went from perfect to falling apart. Or, at least I was. He was probably out in somewhere like Alaska, laughing and smiling that adorable crooked smile, surrounded by hot vampire babes.

I hit my head against the wall I was leaning on. Why should I still care about him? _He_ was the one who left _me_. Obviously, he didn't care anymore. So why should I?

Falling back on my bed, I commenced in staring at the ceiling, completely dreading the next day, when I would have to go to school. After a while, I was granted with the peace of sleep.

**A/N 2: Fear it's shortness! Hah. I have another chapter coming soon, so don't be sad. I just have to type it.**

**Ew. Typing.**

**Read! Review! Do it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha. Yay, next chapter!**

**Ugh.**

**This one is really long, though. So be happy.**

**Because I don't feel like typing anymore today.**

**You can deal with two chapters today, right?**

**I'll update soon. I promise.**

**And haha. The teacher in this chapter was the name of my English teacher from last year. So it's kind of an inside joke.**

**SO THERESA AND MIKAELA, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS. Narharhar.**

**And you guys, please, please, PLEASE, review. You have no idea how happy it makes me when someone comments on my writing.**

**So take the few moments and review. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, or my name isn't Stephenie Mey- WHAT? Oh. Damn. My name is Sydney. **

"Everyone, this is Isabella Swan. She's new here, so I'd like it if you'd be nice to her and show her around."

My teacher, Mrs.Johnson, said. I gave a small smile to the whole class, and walked to the only empty seat, one near the front. It didn't matter anymore if they call me Isabella, rather then Bella. I didn't care anymore.

"Hi," said a voice from next to me. I turned my head to see a bleach blonde, blue eyes girl smiling. She had that typical look, the one that screamed for here to be in a sunny place, like California, or… Florida. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized, for perhaps the billionth time, that I was no longer in Washington.

Was she smiling at _me_? I wasn't exactly cheerful looking. Why would she bother with me? "Uh… hi."

"I'm Rachel." She had barely spoken the words when her head whipped around. The teacher–I'd forgotten her name already–called out.

"Miss Matthews, please pay attention. This is not the time to socialize."

"Sorry, Mrs. Johnson," she said, but sent a smirk my way.

I smiled a little back, then looked down at my desk. A crumpled piece of paper had made its way on top of it. I uncrumpled it, and read:

**ew at the teacher.**

**soo.. how's it like being the new kid? **

Why did this Rachel girl keep bothering me? Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

Which was just what I needed. To be alone. So I could continue to mourn my true love's absence.

I coughed, stifling a sob. I made a mental note to stop doing these things in public. _God, Bella. At least make it to a bathroom._ As if I could even find the bathrooms in this damned school.

Luckily, no tears fell, and my hands had stopped shaking. I picked up my pencil and scrawled a reply.

**I'm used to it. Before I was here, I was in Washington.**

**But it sucks. And before you make the mistake, call me Bella.**

I reballed the paper and tossed it back to Rachel. She read it, and was immediately replying. When I got the note back, I looked up to make sure Mrs. Johnson wasn't looking.

**what the hell is in washington??**

It almost made me smile, and I very nearly wrote "Nothing, anymore." But that would bring up questions, and I just couldn't go through that. Why was I talking to her, anyway?

**Exactly. Why do you think I moved?**

There was a smile on her pretty face when Rachel read what I wrote. Mrs. Johnson walked by just then, passing out papers or something. Rachel managed to stuff the note into her binder before it was seen.

I turned my attention to the boy in front of me. The tag of his shirt was sticking out, and I had an itch to tuck it in.

Before I could, though, the note was back on my desk.

**haha. bella, why do you look so sad?**

**what happened?**

I froze. Was it possible that I still looked sad? True, I had bruises under my eyes from sleep deprivation, but the makeup I had so carefully applied this morning should have covered them up. I tried to play dumb.

**What do you mean?**

This girl seemed to notice too much, I told myself. All I had to do on a normal day was put on a fake smile all day, and try to convince everyone I was okay.

But Rachel had seen through the façade. She somehow knew that my past was depressing.

**oh, come on. i can see it in your eyes.**

**what happened?**

I was not, _not_ about to tell some girl I'd just met about what had happened to me. So I told her a half-truth. It was better than lying; I couldn't lie for my life. But it still pained my heart to write what I wrote:

**Bad breakup.**

The two words were enough. Rachel's face relaxed, and she understood completely.

At least, she thought she did. But I doubted anyone would feel the same pain I felt, still felt, over a guy.

**oh bella, i'm so sorry.**

After I read the note, I looked at her. She actually looked sorry, and guilty that she had brought it up.

I wrote back, telling her that it was fine. Even though it wasn't, I could at least assure her I was okay. But I knew I would never get over _him._

The bell rang suddenly, clearing my thoughts from betraying vampires. Rachel waited for me as I slowly packed my bad, and I wondered if I had already made a friend.

"So how has everything in Jacksonville been for you?" she asked. We had started walking from English to History, which we both had second period.

Terrible, my mind screamed. I tried to push it away. "It's too sunny." Why would I say that? I had lived in Arizona before, and I loved it.

But, as much as I tried to deny it, I knew the answer.

"You'll get used to it," Rachel told me. I nodded, but I knew she was aching for me to spill to her about my "bad breakup." Her personality reminded me of Angela, but she had obvious needs to know the gossip like Lauren or Jessica. How sad, I thought. Comparing people here to people in Forks.

"I hope so," I replied, the thought of Forks making me not really want to talk anymore.

We reached the History classroom, and Rachel pulled me over to a group of people. Her friends, I realized. Why was she doing this for me?

"Hey, everyone. This is Bella," Rachel introduced me. "Bella, this is Sara, Todd, Stephen, and Jenna."

I gave them all a smile, thinking that if we didn't get along, I could always just skip school and forget about them. But they seemed nice, and I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to skip. I wasn't in the mood to talk with Renee.

"So, Bella," one of the guys–Todd?–said. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's too sunny," I said again. Rachel noted my repeated response, and would probably question my reasons for hating sunlight later.

Todd nodded, and Stephen spoke next. "It's a great place, though. I'm sure you'll love it here."

You don't know me, I wanted to shout. These people were getting me so upset! At least in Forks, my school had the decency to not talk about _them!_ Why couldn't they understand that the only way I would be happy would be if Edward were here?!

The sudden use of his name in my built up rage cracked the dam I had been building up. The barricade I had created so I didn't say their names was torn down, and I went down with it.

I made no effort to prevent myself from crumpling to the floor. I just tried to close my eyes and imagine his face.

I'd already broken the barrier I'd tried so hard to build since he left me; why did it matter if I used names or not anymore?

_Edward, Edward, Edward… I love you, Edward._

I could hear my new-found group's voices, but just barely.

"Bella?!"

"Someone get the nurse!"

"Bella?! What happened?!"

"Hang in there, sweetie. We're getting help."

The last voice was Rachel's. She seemed panicked, but the words brought me back down to reality.

"I'm… here," I choked, the sudden realization that I was on the ground, curled up, in the middle of a classroom coming down on me like a ton of bricks.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, and I saw that she was shaking.

I instantly felt guilty for causing her concern. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Bella! That's absurd! Are you okay? What happened?"

How many times was she going to ask me "What happened", I was unsure. But it started to bother me. "Nothing." Well, that was total bull. _Yeah, I'm a normal person who collapses all the time. It's a hobby, really._

"My ass," Stephen growled. I noticed only Rachel, Stephen, and Jenna remained in the classroom. Huh. Someone must've cleared the room while I was sobbing on the floor.

"I'll be fine. Just… give me a sec." I plopped into a nearby chair and focused on my breathing. I knew I would have to get home soon, before the hole in my chest completely tore open again.

"What just happened?" Rachel pressed. Her fear for my safety was gone; now, she was consumed with curiosity. "And who's Edward?"

I froze. "How… do you know about Ed… him?" His name stung my throat too much to actually say it.

"You kept whimpering about 'Edward,'" Jenna supplied.

Oh, shit. "I did?" Well, of course I did. How else would they know?

"Whoever Edward is, did he hurt you? Bella, are you alright?" That was Stephen. He actually sounded worried, and I wondered vaguely if he liked me. He was more concerned about my well being than who Edward was.

Yeah, he hurt me. Beyond repair. "I'm not ever going to be alright." And I was done talking. I just wanted out of the classroom. I needed to leave.

So I did.

I walked out the classroom, ignoring everyone who called out, seeing if I was okay. I walked right out the school's front doors and went right to the wine-colored Honda Renee had bought for me.

I drove too fast down the road, all of my attention focused on getting somewhere before I collapsed again.

When I reached a stoplight, I cursed. Actually cursed. I needed to go faster, not stop. And what would I do once I _could_ go faster?

Keep going.

The feelings inside of me were strange; first, I was depressed and upset. But that was obvious, because I was helpless. Second, I was angry. Angry at who? That whole family of god damned vampires. Especially Edward. How the hell could he just act like he loved me, then tell me we weren't meant for each other? That I wasn't good enough for him? Stupid, sick, vampire.

My foot pushed further down on the gas pedal, and all thanked Renee silently for getting me a car that could actually go over 50 mph. But I still missed that truck that Charlie had gotten me…

My thoughts turned, and all I could see was Edward. His perfect features, his ice-cold body, his amazing, velvet voice…

"Bella, slow down."

The voice completely caught me off-guard; I almost _did_ slam on the brakes.

That would have killed me, for my speedometer told me I was pushing 100.

"Edward?" My voice was just above a whisper, and I was frightened rather than relieved to hear the hiss of his beautiful voice.

But, he wasn't in the car with me. Then how the hell had I heard him?

I sped up, suddenly freaked out.

"Slow down! You're going to kill yourself!"

I couldn't breathe; the shock had passed, and all I felt was numbness. He was here, but he wasn't.

Maybe if I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I would stop hallucinating…

I forgot I was driving a car, and flung my eyes open in time to see the front end of my car collide with a red Mercedes.

**A/N 2: And for the end of today, I'll leave you with a cliffie. Because that's just the cruel, sadistic person I am.**

**But do not fear! Tomorrow I will type more, and all will be well!**

**Oh.**

**And the next chapter is from Edward's point of view, my lovelies. Exciting.**

**Read and review. Right… now. Go!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel really sick right now.**

**Like I'm gonna throw up and cry at the same time.**

**Haha.**

**Here's your chapter, loves.**

**Sorry it's short. **

**And terribly written. xD**

**Disclaimer: Nah. Still don't own it. I wish.**

**EPOV!**

My god damned phone wouldn't stop ringing. I was seriously tempted to chuck it against a wall, but what if something had happened, and I couldn't be reached?

And why the hell couldn't my family just leave me alone? I obviously did _not_ want to be bothered.

Well, it was mostly Alice. Rosalie didn't care about anyone but herself. Emmett had tried to get me twice, but gave up when I hadn't picked up. Jasper hadn't had much luck either.

When the silver thing finally stopped ringing, I sighed. _Alice, I didn't pick up the other 300 times you tried. Why would I start now?_ And when it was silent for a couple minutes, I had actually hoped that she had given up, like the others.

No such luck.

It started to ring again, and there it was: the urge against to throw it at a wall or something.

I checked the caller ID, and was actually surprised to see Carlisle's name pop up.

How strange. I hadn't of thought that the first thing I'd feel in months would be to feel surprised. Guilt, or melancholy, maybe. But not surprised.

"What?" I hissed. God, I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Edward, you need to come back home." Back home. As if the words had meaning without Bella. Home was nowhere. I hoped that, even though I was sinking into a deeper pit of oblivion without her, Bella was happy and laughing with a boy. There was a pang of pain in my dead heart at the thought of her. God, I missed her. What I wouldn't give to hear her voice, to see her smile…

I almost hung up on Carlisle. What was this, another attempt to bring me back? "Who put you up to this? Alice? Esme?"

He sighed. "Alice saw something."

I froze. Carlisle wouldn't call me if Alice had just seen something. Had something happened? Was someone in trouble? My stomach lurched as I thought of someone else. Someone who always got into trouble, no matter how much she tried to stay away… "What happened?" I breathed.

"Bella got into a car crash."

Even though I was dead, my lungs tightened, and my heart seized. "B…Bella?"

"That's not all, Edward. She didn't crash in her truck. She's not in Forks."

If my heart could beat, it would have stopped. Bella wasn't in Forks?! Where was she, and… was she okay? "What?" was all I could manage. I didn't trust my voice to say anything else.

Carlisle, always calm and collected, explained the details. Not that I would even remember them.

I hung up on him, too focused on where Bella could be. But I couldn't think; all that ran through my head was panic.

I tried to be rational. I scrolled through the addresses in my phone, calling the person who needed to be called.

Charlie picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

It took me a moment to regain my voice. Sorry, Carlisle, I thought. I'm stealing your identity. "Hello, Charlie. This is Carlisle Cullen."

I could hear his tone shift. "Look, Mr. Cullen. Because of your son, my daughter has been a me–"

"Where is she?" I was getting desperate; who knew if the crash had already happened? The faster I found out where she was, the faster I could find _her_.

"I don't know why you would need that information. If you're thinking about sending your son after her, then…"

"Charlie, listen to me. I _need_ to know where she is."

"Why is that, Mr. Cullen? I sent her away from here to get your family out of her mind. Bella has been a nervous wreck since you all just up and left."

Damn it, why did Charlie have to be a cop? Out of the most stubborn and suspicious jobs… Wait. Did he say Bella was a wreck? How could she be? I had left so she would be happy, not sad.

"Mr. Swan," I said urgently, "just need Bella's"–her name hurt to say–"location. Please."

There was silence on the line, no doubt Charlie debating on whether or not to tell me.

"Bella is in Jacksonville, Mr. Cullen. But may I please know wh–"

I snapped the phone shut. Jacksonville. Of course. Where Renee was. The attic I was hiding in no longer mattered. All that mattered was getting to Bella.

So I ran.

I ran with as much speed as I could muster; all I could think about was how long it would take to run from Alaska to Florida. Virtually across the country.

Too long, I thought with a wince. Maybe I could catch a plane. The 5 or 6 hours would be hell, I knew. But maybe I could make it in time. I wouldn't allow myself to think about what would happen if I was too late…

With speed no human could ever manage, I whipped out that silver phone that I had been itching to throw away, called Carlisle, and asked him to get me tickets from Seattle, Washington, to Jacksonville, Florida. I never imagined something I had loathed would become my lifeline.

I wasn't even worried about how I would deal with the sunlight in Florida; all that I cared about now was getting to Bella, my Bella.

**A/N 2: Angsty Edward!**

**Yayyy.**

**Haha.**

**Again, sorry it's short. But I'll get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.**

**That is, if I have time.**

**I have to babysit tomorrow.**

**Joyy.**

**Reviewww! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

**Things got hectic, school started.**

**Ew.**

**School.**

**I swear, it gives me no time to write.**

**Not that I could. Haha.**

**I had surgery about a week ago.**

**To remove a cyst on my left wrist.**

**And I'm left handed.**

**And in a cast.**

**It's terrible.**

**My handwriting looks like I've had multiple seizures while writing.**

**So I come on the computer just to type my stories and stuff.**

**Then my parents yell at me for being on the computer for too long.**

**It really sucks.**

**So I'm sorry again that I haven't updated.**

**I couldn't even type for a couple of days.**

**BUT I'M TYPING NOW. :D**

**And sorry for the short chapter.**

**The last chapter and the next one were supposed to go together, but I decided the story was going too fast and added this chapter. Be happy!**

**(But fear it's shortness!)**

**Disclaimer: ..Still not owning it. Damn.**

**Bella's POV, FTW.**

Everything seemed to happen like a dream, and I only knew three things.

First, I had done something stupid, _again,_ and had managed to get myself into a life-threatening situation.

Second, my knight in shining armor wasn't here to save me, and I would probably die this time. Not that it mattered. Since I couldn't resort to suicide at the risk of Renee and Charlie, especially Charlie, maybe if I died from some other sort then it would all be okay.

Third, and finally, I sure as hell _had_ heard his voice. There was no denying it.

In slow motion, I saw my car clip the car in front of me, making mine swerve off. My car balanced precariously on its two right wheels, then toppled over onto the hood.

I knew that I must have been screaming; fear was the first thing besides pain that I'd felt since he left.

And, as glass from the windows showered around me and I could begin to smell the metallic blood, _my_ blood, the only thing I feared was not being able to see Edward before I died.

I let out an earth shattering scream as I felt pain shoot through my upper body, and then it was all black as darkness overtook me.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while.**

**Life got in the way. (EW.)**

**So I'm typing this up right now.**

**With no idea about what's going to happen next.**

**Bwahaha.**

**I'm brilliant.**

**But I'll figure it out. I'm sure Edward and Bella will figure it out too, and write the story for me.**

**Not sure how much longer this will last, though.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ah.**

**I have this disease. It's called 'Writer's ADD.' Where I write my stories [fanfic or otherwise then I get this spring of inspiration and write another one. Lather, rinse, and repeat.**

**So I have over 30 stories going.**

**And I haven't ever finished one.**

**Not ever.**

**So finishing this story will be a huge step in curing my disease.**

**..I think it's fatal.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**

**And you should go check out my other story, Broken Pasts. It's Victoria's point of view.**

**Haha.**

**Interesting.**

**And Eclipse ftw.**

**Though I would have liked Riley to live. :[**

**He's amazing. XD**

**So yeah.**

**I'll end this, so you can read the actual story.**

**I doubt you even read this much.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse about as much as I own you. Bwahaha.**

**Bella's POV; **

**11:03 PM**

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember anything.

But I recognized immediately where I was, or at least what type of room.

I was in a hospital. That was obvious. I had become used to being in the hospital; I was, after all, a danger magnet.

It was the reason_ why_ I was in a hospital that puzzled me. What had I done lately? There was no danger to me now that I was out of Forks, and in Jacksonville…

Oh crap.

Jacksonville.

Edward's voice.

Car crash.

A flood of thoughts entered my mind: Was I okay? Had I hurt anyone else? Did anyone know I was here? How had I even _gotten_ here?

I turned my head to the left, and saw Renee sleeping in a nearby chair. It reminded me of a memory I didn't exactly want to remember.

"Mom?"

Renee's eyes flicked open. "Oh, Bella! You're okay!"

Her eyes were swollen and I assumed she had been crying. "I'm fine, Mom. How are you?"

But my mind tuned her words out before I could understand them. It hadn't really hit me until that moment–Edward's _voice_. He had been speaking to me. The machine monitoring my heart sped up. Did that mean he was here? "What?" I managed.

"I said, 'You shouldn't worry about me,' sweetie. Bella… what happened?"

"I crashed," I said dumbly. "I thought I saw a deer on the side of the road and I stopped paying attention." God, I was a terrible liar. At least maybe, the car crash would get Renee's mind off the fact that I had run away from school. Oh no, what was I going to tell everyone?

She let out a huge sigh. "Isabella Swan…" she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Sorry?" I supplied.

"You had us so worried."

"So, how bad am I?" I braced myself for the worst.

"A couple of broken ribs, your left arm's broken, and your right arm is fractured. The doctor said you crossed your arms," she crossed hers in a demonstration, into an X shape, "to protect yourself. But you're going to be alright. Thank god."

"I'm sorry, mom." I was, too. Who knew how worried she'd been?

"Bella, even your friends were worried. They said you just left school. What was that about?"

I gulped, not expecting her to ask so soon. And what? They were my 'friends', now? When did that happen? "Edward," I said simply, not wanting to lie to her anymore. His name was still raw in my throat, but I knew Charlie would have informed Renee about my depression.

I thought I had been over it, but the pang in my heart at the thought of him almost caused me to cry out. I bit my lip instead, hard enough that I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. My stomach turned.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for me. The hospital door was suddenly thrown open, revealing a face I thought I'd never see again: Edward Cullen.

_Speak of the devil._

**A/N2: Oh, don't hate me.**

**I'm typing up the next part right now. So deal with it.**

**And pay attention to the time thing.**

**That's slightly important.**

**Gah. Two chapters in a day?**

**I must love you.**

**And review, please.**

**It makes my day.**

**And please criticize me!**

**Us writers love constructive criticism. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Rawr.**

**Read. And enjoy.**

**And review.**

**It's like…**

**The three 'R's I believe in. And one 'E.'**

**So go. RRRE. XD**

**Oh. The first line of this chapter makes me giggle.**

**Ps. Yeah, I actually looked up the places and distances between the Florida places. It's accurate. And I figured St. Petersburg would have an airport – correct me if I'm wrong. But it's a pretty big city, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own an iPod, a cell phone, a cat, and $22.63. But no Twilight. D:**

**Edward's POV**

**10:36 PM**

As the plane landed, I kept trying to tell myself that Carlisle had sent Alice with me for the good of both of us.

But god damn it, she wouldn't stop talking to me during the whole ride. I had tried to ignore her, but then she would talk to me through her mind.

And the things she talked about! I honestly couldn't figure it out – why would a _male_ vampire care about shopping and makeovers? I was tempted to yell, "Alice! I don't _wear_ makeup! Why would I give a damn about some shiny stuff?" But then that would have caused a scene. Which would be bad.

But the flight attendants had worse thoughts than Alice. The way they looked at us made me want to growl.

Again. Causing scenes. Bad.

God, I needed to find Bella before I went insane and actually went to the Volturi.

As soon as we got off the plane, nothing mattered anymore. I was in Florida, in the middle of the night (I would have to profusely thank Carlisle for managing that one–sun plus vampires didn't mix), but I was within running distance of Bella.

She was all that mattered. The reason I existed.

The airport we were at was in St. Petersburg; Alice said it was the closest airport that would arrive at night. Alright, so maybe it _was_ good she was here. She could tell me what I needed to know.

"St. Petersburg is about 170 miles away from Jacksonville, Edward."

"Let's go," I growled. It was absurdly hard not to run in vampire speed in the airport, but as soon as we were able to, Alice and I ran.

It only took about twenty minutes until we reached Jacksonville. _See if anyone's thinking about her,_ Alice urged me.

I tried, but heard nothing. Sheer panic rippled through me. What if Charlie had lied? What if Bella wasn't even in Jacksonville? If she was, were we too late?

"Calm down," Alice whispered. She obviously didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the waves of terror rolling off me. "You're just out of range."

We ran more into the city, which was bustling with night life.

When the first thought of Bella reached my mind, I almost collapsed out of sheer joy.

…_I wonder if Bella would go out with me if I asked…_

Okay, so I shouldn't have rejoiced at _that_ particular thought. But she was here, and that was the point. Alice gave me a peculiar look, and I frowned. "What?"

"You were growling."

"I found her. But someone is debating on whether or not to ask her out."

She looked grim and cheerful at the same time. Was that even possible? Well, she was pulling it off. "That asshole."

It made me smile, but another thought about Bella caught my attention.

…_I can't help but wonder why Bella collapsed after hearing about some Edward guy…_

…_Who the hell is Edward?..._

…_Poor Bella. She told me heartbreak. But it has to be something else. No one does that over _just_ a heartbreak…_

I frowned at the mention of my name, which was everywhere. And there it was again–how could Bella be in so much pain without me? I left to give her a better chance at life. Did she still love me?

I decided that we _really _needed to find her.

Alice went suddenly rigid for a moment and I knew she was seeing. "Hospital," she said after a moment.

I should have known that, but I just couldn't think straight. But then I froze. "Alice," I said slowly. "That means she's already crashed."

She grabbed my hand and started running. _She's fine._

We ran to the hospital, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Leave it to Bella to be hospitalized, no matter where she was.

It hit me as we looked at the large building. What if she had already moved on, started her life again? Would she ever want to see me again? Why was I even here? I was about to open my mouth and tell Alice that I thought we should just see if she was okay without her knowing, and then just leave, but she pulled me from my thoughts.

Literally.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hospital doors.

"Edward, Bella is in the same building as we are!" She was excited now, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Bella was her best friend, and they were about to be reunited. I frowned again. It had been _my_ fault we left, and I had torn the two apart.

I tried to block out Alice's playful thoughts of Bella, and tried to focus on how close she was to me.

I heard a familiar 'voice'… Renee.

…_Bruised ribs, broken arms, what a mess, Bella…_

Alice danced over to the reception desk and flashed her pearly white teeth. "Hi, we're looking for a person… Swan, Bella?"

The receptionist, a tall woman whose nametag read 'Mikaela' (**A/N: Ily, Mikaela. XD And I stole your name. Bwahaha.**) looked up and started at the shocking beauty of Alice. "Um…" she looked over at me and was mesmerized. I resisted the urge to growl. Why couldn't this woman understand we were in a hurry? "Visiting hours are over."

Alice didn't seem fazed. "Ma'am…" she murmured, leaning over the counter. "This is an _emergency._"

I started walking while Mikaela was still in shock. Alice would tell me the room – no one could resist our charm.

Sure enough, I felt Alice by my side in a moment. "Room 3A on the third floor," she said proudly.

Walking down the hallway was the hardest moment of my life. There was but a lone nurse in the same corridor as us, and because of her, I couldn't go faster. When we passed her, I glanced at the nametag: Theresa. I growled softly at the woman who was disrupting my speed.

_She's gone,_ Alice said.

I smiled crookedly, a smile I hadn't graced anyone with for so long, and we headed up the stairs.

As we raced to the third floor, I froze again. I could smell it–Bella's blood.

"Bye Alice," I said quickly, and went full speed to room 3A.

Bracing myself for what could have happened to Bella now, I thrust the door open, into the room of my love.

**A/N: Remember how I said I loved you, last chapter?**

**Now I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger. ;D**

**Tough love, baybeh.**

**REVIEW.**

**Or I'll stop writing.**

…

…

**..Hollow threat, btw.**

**But go review or I'll eat you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: AND I NOW DUB MYSELF THE QUEEN OF PROCRASTINATIONN!**

**(Seriously. Why can't I be less of a procrastinator?)**

**So, for the longest time (well, not really that long) I couldn't decide on whether or not to make this from Bella's POV or from Edward's.**

**But I'll do it from Edward's, so he can hear Renee's thoughts while she gauges the situation.**

**And this chapter is especially dedicated to**** Twilight-day-every-day****, because your review made me laugh. :3**

**Ohh. I meant to put this in one of my earlier notes.**

**If anyone needs a beta/proofreader, I'd be glad to do it for them. :**

**I'm sort of a grammar freak, so I'm good at spotting those kinds of things.**

**Just drop me a review or a PM, and I'd be glad to!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would already be a vampire.**

**Edward's POV**

"Oh!" I heard Bella breathe as her eyes took in my form. "Mom," she said then, averting her eyes from me and moving them to her mother, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

My heart sank at her words. Was the only way she could truly believe I was here in death? A second later, Alice materialized at my side and Bella gasped again.

Renee's thoughts were a jumbled mess, and the only thing coherent I caught was, _Lord, that's him, isn't it?_

Abruptly, she jolted out of the chair. "You need to go away," she said with such authority I was taken aback. Where did _that_ come from?

Then I heard it: Bella's heart rate machine, speeding up, the beeps far too close together. Even a person who wasn't a doctor could tell that soon, it would stop.

I glanced over Renee's shoulder, and saw my love. She was gasping for air, and for a reason I couldn't understand, had her arms crossed over her chest, like she was protecting herself. And weren't her arms broken? "Bella," I called out hesitantly. "Bella, you're going to hurt your arms if you do that."

To my left, Alice narrowed her eyes. _Months without seeing her, and that's the first thing you say? _she thought venomously.

I opened my mouth to protest, to try to explain how Bella's safety came far before my sanity, but Alice beat me to it. "I don't want excuses," she said speedily, only to me. Then she spoke up. "We apologize, Mrs. Dwyer. Excuse us." My arm was yanked as Alice pulled me out of the door, but as I left, Bella's eyes and mine locked. And I saw something that made pain jolt through my body–she looked _scared_.

"Edward," she hissed once we were outside the hospital room. "You almost just killed Bella. Are you happy?"

I cocked an eyebrow and stood silent.

Alice sighed. "What does Renee think about you being here?"

I marveled at her ability to keep a level head, but focused enough to hear Bella's mother.

I didn't even have to read her mind. "Alice," I murmured. "Listen for yourself. She's pretty much thinking what she's saying."

We listened in on the conversation, just a board of wood between us.

Bella was crying and whispering something about it "hurting so much," and it tore my heart apart. I almost rushed back into the room again, but Alice held me back.

"Bella," Renee was saying in a frantic voice, "do you need a doctor? Bella? Are you hyperventilating?"

"I'm a doctor," I growled, trying to rid my arm of Alice's vice grip. When did she get so strong?

"A different doctor, Edward." Her usually perky voice was layered with sympathy and pain. "Excuse me!" She called out to a nurse who was walking by, "We need a doctor for Isabella Swan… she needs some sedatives."

The nurse gave Alice a wary look, then nodded and went off to find the doctor.

"I'm going to go in, okay? And you're going to wait here, or go murder that guy who wants to date Bella. Alright?" She looked up at me, frowning. But her thoughts told me she had an idea, so I nodded.

"I think I choose the latter, Alice."

She smiled, and went back into the hospital room. I so desperately wanted to follow her, but Alice's sudden thoughts sent me walking away.

…_God, she's a mess. She looks like _us_…Sorry Edward._

I had to stop listening to Alice's thoughts as she unintentionally sent me a picture of Bella's current state; she _did_ look like us. Deathly pale, bruises under her eyes…

I made myself focus on walking through the hallway and to where thoughts of Bella were buzzing around. Through the walls, I heard Alice laugh once, as she apparently thought of something: _Hey, Edward. Try not to give into the bloodlust when you kill that guy, alright? Bella would get freaked if you came back with red eyes. _

I frowned at Alice's nonchalant attitude. Something had obviously happened that had made her happy, but I couldn't bring myself to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was immoral–I couldn't violate Bella's personal space the moment I saw her again.

Turning left around a corner, I found myself facing a large group of people Bella's age. All of their eyes were trained on me. A barrage of thoughts from the girls hit me, and I scowled inwardly. Why was it that the only thing women–men, in Rosalie's and Alice's case–thought about when they saw us was sex?

Because we were predators, created to lure in prey, I answered myself. My mind screamed at me to get Alice and leave Bella again, just for the sole reason that as predators, we could kill her instantly.

But I knew that even Carlisle would find that unacceptable.

"Hello," I said, measuring the volume of my voice so that their sensitive ears could hear me, "I'm Edward. Would someone please inform me as to what happened to Bella?"

As soon as my name had left my tongue, one of the girls' eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "Why should we tell _you_?" She asked venomously.

"Because," I said slowly, frowning at her thoughts–_This is the bastard who hurt Bella, isn't it?_–"I need to know."

_Like hell you do. _"No, you really don't."

She reminded me slightly of Emmett, speaking almost exactly what was on her mind. At least she was pretending to be polite to me, filtering the crudity of her words before speaking.

Everyone was watching our exchange of words, and I forced the growl in my throat down. Why couldn't she understand that I needed to know about Bella? Anything about her would be helpful, would be _enough _to try and take my mind off the fact that the love of my existence was just a couple hundred feet away from me. "Look," I sighed, trying to keep my tone level instead of lashing out at this girl, "can anyone _please _tell me what happened? Anybody?"

A boy stood up, who appeared to be near Bella's age. "What did you do to her?"

I recognized his thoughts as the one who wanted to date her, and suppressed a snarl. "What's your name?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Stephen."

"Well, Stephen, all I did to Bella was protect her. Which, judging by how you're defending her, is something you are highly incapable of doing."

He looked taken aback, and blinked a couple of times. _What? How did he know that? I didn't even tell Rachel!_ "Umm," he stuttered.

I grinned at his thoughts, successfully frightening him. Alice's playful warning flashed through my mind, and I had a sudden vision in my head: Me, with red eyes… bloodthirsty.

The random picture puzzled me momentarily, until I heard someone come up behind me.

"Edward." It was so sudden, but I whirled around at the sound of Alice. Her expression was sullen, rivaling the amusement she must have had while forcing the picture of myself into my mind just seconds before. It caught me off-guard. "She wants to see you."

**A/N: Mwahahaa.**

**Rofl. I'm mean. With my cliff-hangers and writer's block and procrastination skills. XD**

**But I think next chapter's going to be from Alice's point of view. Yay Alicee.**

**Go revieeeewwww!**


	10. Author's Note Sorry guys

**Important A/N: Ugh. So I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long. Everything's been hell. Y'know those wildfires that happened in SoCal? Yeah. Right where I live. It was horrifying. The fire took out at least 500,000 acres, and got so close to my house that I want to cry every time I drive by all the burned wreckage.**

**So yeah. There have sort of been things going on that are more important than Sorry about that. **

**And then on top of that, I have school. High School sucks. I can't wait until breaks/summer come so I can relax.**

**AND WRITE.**

**Um. I'll have the next chapter up soon, but please bear with me. I've got several different things going on at school, I'm just starting to get over the fires, (which happened WEEKS ago. C'mon, Sydney! Get over it!) and I really haven't had any time to sit down and write. But I'll probably get this chapter done on Monday. :) No school!**

**OH.**

**And I'm so excited. I get to see Paramore (AKA my FAVORITE band) in concert on the 11****th****. 8D YAYYY.**


End file.
